


An Assassin's Name

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, it's not canon-compliant, but this was written before we even got confirmation of Azula's <i>name</i>, let alone which of the two was the elder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Assassin's Name

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's not canon-compliant, but this was written before we even got confirmation of Azula's _name_ , let alone which of the two was the elder.

The last they let him see was her face streaming with silent tears as night fell. He was pushed from the room - Lord or not, he bothered the doctors.

He paced all night, his daughter beside him.

This morning, he knew immediately. Wordlessly, he held out his arms. Doctors placed the bundle in them. He nodded and they left, leaving him with nothing but Azula and the child.

Two sets of golden eyes hardened as one set opened.

After a week, he was convinced to name the child. Zuko - an assassin's name, fitting for this boy so talented at manslaughter, who had killed his mother before breathing air.


End file.
